Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods of sealing a gap between construction slabs utilizing deformed closed cell foam. The present disclosure also generally relates to an assembly and a joint seal utilizing such methods.
Background Information
Joints are often incorporated into bridges, parking structures, airport runways, and roadways to fill gaps between adjacent structural slab sections. The joints allow for movement of the sections, such as from vibrations and stress from vehicle traffic and contraction and expansion due to temperature changes. The edges of the slabs at these joints frequently suffer from wear due to traffic, roadway chemicals, weather, and other outside forces. These forces can cause potholes, cracks, and other imperfections that may be hazardous and may result in further damage to the structure in which the sections are incorporated.
When the gaps between adjacent structural slab sections are expanded (for instance, due to a change in temperature), water, dirt, sand, gravel, chlorides, and other debris may become lodged in them. This material may cause problems by preventing adequate movement when the temperature changes, or may damage the underlying structures in the joint, pavement, and/or bridge. These issues also may decrease the smoothness of the upper surface formed at least in part by the structural slab sections, which may result in damage to vehicles traveling thereon, for example. Moisture may also enter the gap and freeze during cold weather, causing cracks or other structural damage to the adjacent pavement slabs. Waterproof joint seals may be required in waste water treatment plants, stadiums, tunnels, potable water applications, and many other interior or exterior commercial structures, as well as in seismic and sound barrier joints.
Attempts to prevent these problems have been made by trying to seal the joint gap. The material used to seal bridge and roadway joints, for example, must be sturdy enough to hold up to outside forces, yet flexible enough to accommodate the necessary contraction, expansion, and other movement of the bridge or roadway. The material must also be watertight, to protect the joint and the underlying substructure.
Current methods for installing these joint seals within a gap between concrete slabs are time consuming and require many steps. They typically entail placing a temporary form into the gap prior to applying nosings (headers) of elastomeric concrete to each concrete slab. Once the elastomeric concrete is cured, the temporary form must be removed from the gap by, for instance, sawing it, and removing the pieces. After the temporary form is removed, a seal is inserted to cover the joint opening by applying adhesive to the nosing or the sides of the concrete slabs and attaching one side of the seal to each of the concrete slabs. While labor-intensive, the temporary form must be removed, as it is not flexible nor waterproof; the form would be destroyed and would damage the integrity of the joint seal if it were left in.
Thus, a need exists for joint seals that meet the requirements necessary for structures and roads; provides a smooth transition between adjacent structural slab sections; is user-friendly; and reduces the cost, labor, and time required for installation.